the_alliance_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Evil
As there is good in the world, so too is there evil. The guys who the good guys fight. The negative to the positive, the dark to the light, the bad thing to the good thing. Whatever you want to say, they're there, and they're square. Morgoth The first evil in the universe. Created by really just the universe. While he wasn't the first foe that the light side fought, he was the first to be a foe. His history is that of all time so far, except for that time he died, well he died twice so that part wouldn't actually be his history, but everything else, he is around for. Morgoth holds his flaming hammer Grond (which is considered to be the most powerful weapon in the multiverse), and his shield made of diamonds. His crown holds the three Silmarils which contain the brightest light in the universe, obtained from the origin of all light in the multiverse. Zeltrax The first evil that was fought by the light. He first came to their attention when he took over Russia. This has been the case with every Earth so far, just with some variations. He has some weapons that he always keeps with him, a sword that shoots lightning, a battleaxe that creates a cloud that rains grenades, and an impenetrable shield. Sauron A being created by Morgoth as a apprentice to. He came to be known after he attacked the ZEpic Base (Second Earth) and fighting Oronture and AJ, with the battle ending in a tie. He wields a mythril mace that can fire an energy wave, and the One Ring of Power, which grants him the unlimited power of darkness, and control over the other rings. Herobrine A blocky entity previously known as Didact until he was corrupted with dark power by Morgoth to become Herobrine. Herobrine ambushed CT and AJr while they were on a mission and fought them until Oronture and AJ came in for back up. He kidnapped CT and Oronture and held them in his palace defended by mobs. Crimson saved them in the end and stabbed Herobrine in the chest, making him lose form, forcing him to return to Morgoth. Herobrine wields a diamond scythe and iron sword known together as "Creation and Grief," as well as the ability to create fire charges at will. He also has something known as Herobrine's Cloak which is what originally corrupted Didact to become Herobrine. The cloak gives him a supply of darkness as well as a speed boost by turning the wearer into shadows. Zyeagar A remnant of the old Kenny Incorporated, the greatest robot Kenny never finished. It was meant to be something that could destroy the entirety of The Alliance until Kenny met his untimely demise. Morgoth found this creation and animated it using his powers over darkness. He was powered by the darkness given to him by Morgoth which let him develop a mind of his own, as well as some special powers. The darkness let him alter his form letting him change parts of his body into weapons. His standard changes were a blaster arm, a shield, and a sword. Agandaûr A being corrupted by the darkness of Sauron. He's the second most loyal general to Sauron. He personally accompanied the orc legion that attacked the ZEpic Base with Sauron. He can create orcs out of thin air making him very useful to Sauron. He can also use his powers of darkness to reach into your mind and persuade you to think that what he's saying is right. He wields a red serrated blade. The Black Hand of Sauron An being personally created by Sauron using his own magic. He is the leader of the Black Captains, and his mere presence spreads terror. He was first seen by Qrow, but he didn't do anything until he ambushed CT while he was on a secret mission in Mordor. He has personally killed two wizards and has two states of being. As a shadow he can only be harmed by energy attacks and if he takes enough damage he will become corporeal and then can be harmed physically. He is a back up body for Sauron in case that Sauron dies. Working alongside with the Black Captains Tower, and Hammer he can create something known as a cursed stone. The stones can manipulate peoples souls ranging from stealing, to preventing death. The Tower of Sauron One of the Black Captains led by the Black Hand of Sauron. He is incredibly tall and intimidating several feet taller than most humanoids. He has an almost dead appearance with grey skin and seemingly rotted lips. He was first discovered after ambushing Team JNPR in the Forest of Forever Fall. He wears armor that is permanently fused to his which causes him immense pain because he constantly grows while the armor does not. He has four swords impaled into his back with two of them decorated with skinned faces. Despite all of this his voice is very smooth and calm. He wields two swords shaped with hooks at the end that are almost entirely closed off. He has the power to drain someone's soul or take control of it. His hand turns orange and he grabs the side of one's head and burns a mark into their skin. The mark glows orange if he takes control. He can also chain your consciousness inside your mind and take control of your body. He can teleport and generate clones of himself. He's a master of illusions capable of creating masterful illusions. If he becomes aware of your presence he can shoot red tendrils out of his back to grab you. The Hammer of Sauron One of the Black Captains led by the Black Hand of Sauron. He was once a kindhearted individual, but one day he accidentally picked up Sauron's Mace, thinking it to be a weapon of a fallen soldier, and it filled him with darkness. He's seen as Sauron's blood-lust and is ruthlessly brutal, only able to be stopped from beating someone to death if ordered to by one of the other Captains or Sauron. He's fanatically devoted to Sauron, and anyone who goes against Sauron is deemed a heretic. He has zero tolerance for failure, executing anyone he believes too be a failure. He was first found by Qrow, who was following a disguised robot, aboard a star destroyer. He wields a copy of the Mace of Sauron in one hand, and uses his other to blast dark blasts. If he slams his mace on the ground hard enough it will rip up the earth around it. He is also incredibly durable and heals very quickly. Any insta-kill attack, such as decapitation, will not kill him. Kenny Kenny started out as an ordinary human until he was taken over by a dark possession virus sent out by Morgoth. As an already genius in the field of robotics this dark power only made him more of a genius. This is what inspired him to start his own robot manufacturing company/facility, Kenny Inc. He began as an ally to The Alliance, helping us with a supply of Kenny Bots. However, he managed to convince Blade and RK to turn on The Alliance, having RK kill CT in a surprise attack. His bots ravished the universe only to be put to an end by Wilson/Jeffradias, however, that was not the end of Kenny. He managed to transfer his conscious into an A.I. program so he could live beyond the grave. He found The Vault hidden on First Earth's Earth after searching for a new place to reignite his empire. He took over Sky-net and gained control of the terminators on the planet, simultaneously wiping out all of the raptors. He now resides there unknown to The Alliance, waiting to plan his next move. Kenny used to wield a green glowing racomite sword, and armor. He also had some super human strength and speed, as well as small dark abilities, such as firing dark blasts. When he was close to death he reached his full demi-god mode, giving him even more power. He now wields LOD's sword and Xagvin's scythe, as do all Kenny Bot Neos.